


Save the Last Dance for Me

by lunesque (Moriavis)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cheesy Music, Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Fist Fights, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/lunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay and Roque might have other dalliances, but they're stuck with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> This totally came out of complete faith that lady_krysis would forgive me my silly, cracky ideas. ILU BB!

[Losers (2010) Save the Last Dance for Me](http://vimeo.com/85690831) from [lunesque](http://vimeo.com/user16752677) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
